megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Wind Expanse
Wind Expanse , also known as DemWind and Marble Land , is a world in the Devil Children. Appearances *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' / Light Version *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Profile ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Known as Marble Land, it is one of the smaller worlds that makes up the Expanse. The Shura, Rasetsu, and Deva tribes are the lands main inhabitants alongside Golems who reside in the Colosseum. The third realm visited by Setsuna Kai and Mirai Kaname. It has no current Tyrant and the three tribe leaders Vritra, Vibhishana, and Indra have lead their tribes in a long war to see who will rule the land. It once had vast riches that was eventually used up to fund the fighting, until even that ran dry. A new method to declare the Tyrant was eventually voted upon and a ceasefire was made. They eventually agreed to a tournament called the Ballroom Competition held in the coliseum, from which the winner will become the land's new Tyrant. Setsuna and Mirai need the White Messiah Horn (Black Book) or the White Messiah Eye (Red Book) which is the tournament's prize so they can travel to Sand Land. They are attacked by Abaddon (Black Book) or Paimon (Red Book) who heavily injuries their partner, making them unable to fight. The Devil Children then travel to the Rasetsu Village and receive a special medicine from Vibhishana in order to heal their partner so that they can participate in the tournament. After defeating a Golem and the three tribe leaders, they face the protagonist of the other Book in battle. After the battle, they learn that Mirai was fooled by the Great Tyrant into believing that Setsuna wants to destroy the Expanse. The two clear up the misunderstading and part ways. The protagonist is then crowned the new Tyrant of Sand Land, but has no time or interest in the job, so they decide to select one of the tribe leaders as a representative to rule in their stead. Afterwards, the player can decide which of the two remaining leaders will join the party and the last one will stay to help the new ruler. With the tournament over, Cool or Veil will evolve into Death Cerberus or Death Gryphon. On their way out of Sand Land, the Devil Children meet Abaddon or Paimon once again, who challenges them to a fight but ends up losing. ''Devil Children White Book'' Transformed into the Wind Expanse after Ragnarok at the end of Black/Red Book, it is now a lush land of forests and water. It is separated into islands, with the main one being split into the lower cliffs and upper cliffs. Demons of Hindu mythology, including the three tribe leaders and their respective tribes from Marble Land, live on the upper cliffs. The lower cliffs have demons of various Types living there. Brahman is worshiped by the Hindu demons and has his own temple, where Kali serves as one of his priests. The Angel Nathanael resides in the Temple of Wind found on one of the smaller islands. A Rainbow Kite and the winds summoned by Stribog are required for one to travel through the skies and between the islands. ''DemiKids'' Known as DemWind, Akira starts his journey in Dark Version in this land. His journey beyond it is prevented by a Time Rift, which requires the ruler Tupon's Hyper Pinwheel to remove. The guardian demon Kibra also resides in this land, watching over its vast forests. In Light Version Jin can simply travel through it to reach DemCenter, but a optional quest involving helping Kibra can be done before then. Completing the quest and defeating the Redcap will have her join the party. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Jin must travel through the Wind Expanse on his route. The demon Kudlak joins him to aid against the Imperium forces, the Imperium general Shuten-Doji betrays them to ally with Jin, and Amanojaku is revealed to be a spy for their forces. Hecatoncheir becomes the general commanding the Imperium forces at the Wind Shrine. Shops ''Black Book & Red Book'' Colosseum= |-| Rasetsu Village= |-| Shura Village= |-| Deva Village= Enemies ''Black Book & Red Book'' * Red boxes denote bosses. Gallery Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Locations Category:Devil Children White Book Locations Category:DemiKids Locations Category:Messiah Riser Locations